A Dragon and a King
by tanithcooper
Summary: Smaug/Thranduil. When Thranduil goes looking for his wring, he ends up in an agreement to save his life with only a small favour in return, What could possibly go wrong? Smut later on.


Thranduil took a step into the treasure trove, eyes darting left and right. The rustle of gold beneath his armoured feet echoed off the walls, causing him to wince as he walked to the centre. Nothing yet, seemingly, piles of gold beyond conception, but no beast. What a disappointment.

Smaug chuckled as the elf wandered around the chamber, changing into his human form. He stood around six foot, black curls falling down his back, tied together by a leather band, sharp cheekbones lining his face. Deep red wings Protruded from his back, scaled tail running through the gold. His chest was bare, a red, long coat embroidered with gold in swirls and black trousers leading down to clawed feet. "You look disappointed, why is this so?" He asked, walking towards the elf, tilting his head. "You seem to be looking for something, what is it? Perhaps I could help?"

Thranduil tilted his head and raised a brow at the extravagant figure, before a small amount of fear infiltrated his frosty gaze. He made a small noise and shook his head, before turning around to continue his search. "I can leave, if you want me to. I wanted to see if the legends were true or if the beast had moved on." He glanced back nervously at the grand, leathery wings that rested on the man's back. Taking another step forward out of harm's reach, he sank waist deep into a pile of gold and sighed.

Smaug tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. He walked towards the buried elf and bent down to be level with him. "Move on? Oh no. You're going to tell me who and what you are, then I'm going to eat you." he murmured, eyes scanning the elf's form. "You don't smell like a dwarf, so I won't kill you slowly. Take solace in the fact that you achieved your quest."

"I'm not going to tell you who I am or what I am, I don't see how it matters if you're going to eat me." Thranduil snapped, folding his arms before deciding he may as well dig where he was. He sifted through the coins in search of it, despair clouding his eyes as he turned up empty handed. Paying no further heed to the half man half beast, albeit his almost captivating appearance, the Elf looked hopelessly around the shimmering mountains.

"What are you looking for?" he asked curiously. "Humor me." he said, sitting down in front of the elf. "No one has spoken to me for so long.." he said, wings moving to accommodate the new position.

"I am in no mood for banter." Thranduil sighed, delving his hands deeper. "I'm looking for a ring. I lost it here before the fall, I think one of the Dwarfs stole it. Though it's silver, so I don't know what a Dwarf would want with it. I should like to see it again before I die." He bit his lip thoughtfully.

Smaug furrowed his eyebrows looking around the mountains of gold. "I think I know where those are..." he muttered, standing up. "Stay there." he said before turning around, running easily on the gold covered floor before taking off, wings extended magnificently. In a few minutes, Smaug had returned with a small chest in his hands. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, sitting down cross-legged again.

Thranduil watched, spellbound and incredulous as Smaug spread his fantastic wings. He raised a brow and cautiously took the chest, opening it to find his ring lazily tossed in there. His eyes lit up and he took it, sliding it on his wedding finger. "Thank you. You've done me a great favour. Munch away." He shrugged, pressing his hands into the gold in attempt to push himself up before sinking deeper.

"No. I don't think so. What are you? Was that box the only reason why you came here?" Smaug asked, looking at Thranduil with a curious look. "Why do you struggle to get out of the gold? Do you not like it? Why did you not argue against me when I said I was going to eat you?"

Thranduil took a deep breath as he wondered where to start. "I am a wood Elf of Doriath, I only wanted the ring though it was partly out of rash curiosity that I came here. I struggle to get out of the gold because of that fleeting irrational hope that most beings possess. I need to get out of the gold to survive. I need to eat and drink and walk and sleep to survive. I know that I'm probably not going to survive but I am trying to get out in the hope that I will. It's just human nature, really. Finally, I haven't argued because you are a Dragon. I cannot fight a Dragon."

Smaug nodded. "You would be stupid to fight me. It's annoying when everyone else does." he said with a sigh. "Tell you what. I help you out of there, you get to leave and live with these...wood elves of Doriath and survive or do whatever you do." he said, running a clawed hand through the warm gold. "In return, you will visit me, at least once a year.

The Elf tilted his head, furrowing his brow. It was his turn to ask questions. "Why...why would you do that for me? Why do you want me to visit you? Why won't you just eat me?" He rambled, pushing up in another attempt of escape.

Smaug shook his head standing up from the gold. "Because I'm bored and I'm full and I'm just plain..." he snapped, turning around. "Lonely." he said quietly. "Look, I help you out, you visit me to talk to me for a day at most. One day out of 365 will not kill you."

"I wasn't complaining, I'm just trying to figure out what a Dragon would want with me. Now it's been explained I can understand and wrap my head around it." Thranduil retorted, sinking a few inches deeper into the gold dejectedly. "I could stay for a few days at a time, if you're lonely. It could be interesting." He murmured, reclining into his sparkling grave as best he could.

"Then stop moving and take my hands." he said into Thranduil's ear, moving quicker than the elf would see. As soon as Thranduil lifted up his arms, Smaug grabbed him under the armpits, pushing off of the ground and up into the air.

Thranduil cried out as he was swiftly lifted into the air, kicking and screaming out of pure fear. "No! No! Put me down! I am King of the Woodland Realm and I refuse to be handled in such a manner! Set me down this instant!"

"For gods sake, do shut up, king of the woodland realm. I got you out, didn't I? You'll be on your precious ground in a moment, just hold on." he said, holding the elf close.

Thranduil flew into a strop and scowled, holding on tightly to the dragon. He muttered something incoherent, closed his eyes, and burying his face into the warmth of Smaug's toned chest.

"We're down on solid ground now.." the dragon chuckled, relaxing his arms around the elf's body. "I've put us on the top of the stairs. If you let go and stay here, I can get the box for you."

Thranduil pulled instantly away and composed himself. "I don't need the box. I only needed the ring." He said quietly, not meeting Smaug's eyes. "I have no care for materialistic things, it was more the sentimental value behind this one." The Elf still kept his gaze fixed at head, terrified to make eye contact with the Dragon. "I...I'll be back."

Smaug nodded and tilted his head. "I understand... Well no, I don't, but perhaps you could tell me about it one day, wood elf." he said, looking down. "Am I that awful that you cannot look at me?" the dragon asked quietly, looking at the elf.

"You are not awful, not at all. You are quite a wonder to the eyes." Thranduil murmured, looking at the floor. "I fear you, that's all. I assume that this is not your true form. You have the power to snap me on a whim, I shouldn't like to anger you..."

"And you won't. This may not be my true form, but this is a form. Just looking at me will not make me want to kill you on sight." He said, leaning against the wall. "Is this form not pleasing? I could change it if it would make you more comfortable."

"It's pleasing, it is. Most definitely..." Thranduil found himself flustering, cheeks tainted harshly red. "Why do you even want to please me? What am I to you other than company?" He murmured, still keeping his eyes lowered.

"Exactly that. Company. I wish not to make you uncomfortable." He said, tilting his head again. "You've gone red.. blood rushing to your cheeks, why?" He asked. "I thought perhaps it was my form, why you haven't looked at me."

"No, not at all..." Thranduil said nervously, slumping down on the step to spare Smaug the view of his face. He rested his head on a hand and looked out over the cavern, waiting for his blush to calm. "I'm not sure how to explain. I've never met someone who doesn't understand it."

Smaug nodded, running his hand through the front of his hair. "Understandable." He said, falling to the floor. He curled into himself, playing with a gold coin that was next to him. "Don't worry about it then."

The Elf sighed, stomach churning with a faint disappointment. "So I'll see you in a year, I suppose?" He murmured, resting his head in both hands so that his eyes were shielded.

"I hope so." He said, standing up and walking in front of the elf, taking Thranduil's hands in his, looking into the elf's eyes before smiling. "See? I am not going to kill you. Trust me." He said with a small smile.

Thranduil's eyes locked with Smaug's startling own, fierce and blue, and not at all as he expected. He nodded softly. "I'll come back...I'm a man of my word. No matter how scared I am I'll come back." He promised, before his gaze fell and he stood, gently pulling his hands from the dragon's extravagantly scaled ones. "Thank you for your hospitality, sir."

Smaug nodded and watched him go. "Smaug, my name is Smaug." He murmured, rubbing his side where he had a small wound, turning to go and walk into the hall of gold.

* * *

I bring things with me on this stormy rainy night.

Has anyone ever explored this pairing before? It was rather fun to write I must admit. But there is more chapters in the making and I don't know how long it's going to be yet, but that's the fun bit, getting to the end.  
We have inspiration, The artwork by the amazingly talented brilcrist who you can find here: tagged/smaug

Thanks for reading!  
Tanith and Tam


End file.
